


Thunderstorms and Cigarettes

by Purple_Monarch



Series: Zanechan apartment au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, Smoking, ZaneChan - Freeform, zana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Monarch/pseuds/Purple_Monarch
Summary: Zane and Nana live in the same apartment complex and meet through that. Here they find themselves trapped inside.





	Thunderstorms and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> warning for smoking i guess.

Nana always wondered if the many Polaroid photos strewn across the wall in Zane's room like banners held any meaning. They seemed to have no similar theme or subject, some were of empty play parks during autumn, lonely swings and slides surrounded by orange and yellow leaves. others were of deserted cars, robbed of their interiors with broken windows and missing doors.

They all continued like that. Nana could tell the passing of the seasons through them, they seemed to be ordered in the time he took them as if he strung them up after every day.

One of her favourites was one taken in what she assumed was winter, white shiny snow lined the ground gracefully. a raven stood centre stage slightly covered in snow, it's jet black feathers deflecting the sun beautifully. In the background you could see naked trees with out leaves below a grey sky. The raven seemed to look directly at the camera with a inquisitive gaze, as if it's analysing the photographer.

Nana stared at it. She always wondered why Zane took those photos, he never had any photos of people, the only one she could see in his room was a framed picture of him and his brothers during a nice summer day at a theme park.

Her thoughts were slightly cut off by the click of Zane lighting his lighter as he lit a cigarette beside her. She contrasted the many grey sheets on his bed heavily with her pastel pink shirt and light blue jeans while Zane matched nicely with his monochrome outfit, a baggy hoodie and black jeans.

His entire room was monochrome in fact. His walls were grey like the clouds outside and his carpet was the blackest it could possibly be. The furniture was the same, glass and metal gave the room a very modern look.

Nana yawned, and flinched slightly at the sound of thunder outside, a storm had been roaring outside for the past hour, the rain hitting the window made her sleepy.

Zane took a deep inhale from the cigarette before blowing out swirly patterns of smoke into the air, He normally smoked outside but the rain prevented him from doing so.

"I'll light some scented candles later, old cigarette smoke smells awful." He said this with a warm calm tone, paired with his deep smooth voice it made him sound more sophisticated and serious than he actually was.

"yeah, my dad smoked a pipe when I was younger. His office smelt awful." She took his free hand in hers and intertwined their fingers while nuzzling into the space in-between his neck and shoulder, he leaned his head on her hers and took another puff from his cigarette.

"Shouldn't you head back to your apartment? Your roommate will worry about you." Zane asked, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice at the thought of her leaving. "Nah I told Katelyn that I was gonna stay at my friend's house cause of the storm." She replied.

This made him chuckle "we live in the same building. Your apartment is literally a few floors down" Nana just smiled cheekily "yeah, but Katelyn doesn't know that."

Zane chuckled some more "why miss Chan how sly of you." He teased, She giggled at him. "I'm not technically lying. Besides I'd prefer Katelyn not know about you just yet" Zane looked at her with a sceptical look "why's that?"

"Your not the type of person she'd expect me to hang out with. She's also the type to jump to conclusions based off general aesthetics." She said casually, Zane seemed unsatisfied "and what's wrong with my 'aesthetics'?"

Nana moved her head away from his shoulder to look him in the face proper. "Nothing its just that..."

She gently put her free hand on his face and moved his hair to the side exposing his blind eye. He'd told her the story before, about when his brother threw a snowball at his face forever damaging one of his eyes.

The undamaged one was a beautiful Ice blue while the injured one, which was normally hidden by his hair, was far more paler and empty looking. Pared with his pale white skin and hair the colour of a ravens feather he had an... Intimidating presence.

"she's quick to judge is all." She moved her hand and rested it on his chest, he quickly moved his hair back in place blocking his damaged eye from view. She settled back onto his side "your not mad are you?" She asked slightly worried.

Zane closed his eyes and took another inhale from his cigarette "don't worry about it. There's a reason you'll never meet my dad." He sighed at the mention of his father. Nana knew not to pry, it was a sensitive topic.

"I couldn't be upset at you if that's what your worried about, besides, I like you when your sly." Nana laughed quietly at that " you haven't seen me sly." She whispered to him. He just chuckled at her as he brought his cigarette up to his lips.

Nana gently took hold of his wrist and pulled it towards her bringing the cigarette up to her mouth, she took a long gentle intake of breath before pushing his wrist aside and releasing the smoke out of her lungs.

Zane was lost for words for a moment with a gentle blush on his face, she just looked at him with knowing eyes and a smirk on her face. He looked at the cigarette in his hand, the singed end nearing his fingers.

He simply smiled and turned to place the burned out cigarette on the tray on his bedside before turning on his side to face Nana fully "now that wasn't very fair was it?" She simply giggled at him and turned on her side as well

"I thought you liked me sly?" She grinned at him. He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him, The rain seemed to get heaver outside.

"looks like we'll be stuck indoors for awhile." Zane said to her leaning a bit closer. "Such a shame." She replied. The weather forecast said the storm would last well into the mourning, and they didn't mind a single bit.


End file.
